Desire
by HopelessStar24
Summary: OLITZ SMUTT! Series of one shots.
1. Desire

Fitz stood there and watched Olivia slowly slip off her lace panties. Her pace was driving him crazy and he couldn't contain himself anymore. He needed the warmth of her skin and her ass naked, NOW. He roughly pulled her closer to him and ripped her panty open. The material of the panty unraveled and his hands roamed all her body. His nose was buried in between her breasts and the smell was enough to satisfy his burning desire.

"Fitz." Her hands massaging through his thick curls.

"Shh. Later." His hands squeezing her breasts.

"No you keep ripping my underwear. Pretty soon, I am not going to have any." Her hands bringing their faces close together.

His piercing eyes gazing into hers, observing the pure desire in her big brown eyes. He leans in and kisses her. She turns her head so that his lips make contact with her cheek instead of lips. Shocked. He takes a step back and notices her biting her lip.

Damn. She doesn't even know how fucking sexy she is.

"Olivia Carolyn Pope. You have been away from me for too long."

"It has not been that long, Fitzgerald."

"I don't give a damn about underwear that I can replace. I will keep replacing the underwear I tear apart. But I can't replace the feeling of me deep inside you and your screams of my name ringing in my ear."

He took a step closer and towered over her. The tension was thick. The anticipation of what the next move was killing Olivia. Her body craved for his fingers. His tongue licking up all of her sex. Just the thought of his wet tongue swirling around made her hot. She moans.

He pulls close and slips a hand down to her pussy. His hand gives a good slap and she winces. "That was for interrupting me." He slips a finger into her heat. Another guttural moan. "Fuck Livvie. You are so wet."

Her hip rocks to his finger. Right when she gets a good rhythm, he slips out. She pouts. He pulls his shirt over his head and she lays herself out on the bed.

"Fitz. I need you."

She spreads her legs wide open and tugs on her breast. "Oh Fuck..Ahh."

"Sweet Baby. Touch yourself for me. I wanna see what I do to you."

Her fingers find their way to her wet pussy. The contact is too much and she winces. "OOOh." Fitz grabs a chair and sits directly in front of her. This view he can see the wetness dripping out and her muscles contracting. The bulge in his pants is tighter than it was before. He could cum on himself just watching her beautiful reacting to her fingers.

She slips two fingers deep inside and pulls it out. Repeats over and over again. She brings the fingers to her nose to smell and then invites Fitz to have a taste. His mouth sucks on her two fingers, hard. Making sure every drop of her essence is longer there. She puts her fingers back on her pussy while maintaining contact with him.

"Oh Shit. Fitz. It feels so good."

He enjoys listening to her fingers hitting her spots deep inside of her. Her breathing becomes labored and her back is arched. He got jealous of how much she enjoyed pleasing herself. He needed to remind her that the pussy was for him to please.

"Olivia. Stop."

She moans "Oh baby. No.". Her climax was building up inside of her and right when her fingers were going to hit her g spot.. Fitz pulled her hand out. Taking her out of her trance, a sexually frustrated Olivia glares at Fitz.

"What the fuck was that for?".

"You can't have all of the fun."

Outraged, Olivia sits up and looks down her wetness. "First, You tell me to please myself and now-".

She couldn't finish her thoughts because she was too busy enjoying his tongue slipping in and out. Fitz was a man on a mission. Nothing was going to stop him from having his way with her. Feasting her, his tongue explored the lips, her clit and her inner thighs. There was not one place his tongue missed. Olivia couldn't keep track of where he was going because the sensation was becoming too much. Her tight grip on the sheets and the shake of legs gave Fitz an idea. He stopped and walked into his closet.

For the second time, Fitz has stopped her from climaxing. She screams on the bed and recognizes the heartbeat in her legs. I just want to fucking orgasm right now.

"FITZGERALD THOMAS GRANT THE THIRD! GET YOUR ASS IN HERE AND FUCK THIS PUSSY RIGHT NOW. GODDAMMIT!"

Fitz chuckled to himself and came out the closet.

"Olivia. Be patient."

"NO I WANT TO BE FUCKED RIGHT NOW. GIVE ME WHAT I WANT."

Fitz grabbed her left arm and tied it to the bed.

"Fitz what are you doing?".

"Stop asking questions and just let me do my thing. You trust me."

"I don't know if I do. You were the one telling me how horny you were and it seems like you are just torturing me."

Fitz walked to the other side to tie her other arm. Once securely tied, he freed himself of his boxers and his member painfully stood up. Both of his hands slowly stroking it. Her mouth went dry. It was evident that he was in pain because he was red as a tomato.

"Does it look like I am horny." Her eyes watched his hand tightly move up and down his shaft. She knew he was doing this on purpose and trying to get her to beg.

"Fitz."

He jumps onto the bed and hovers over her. He kissed her neck and goes over to her ear. In a sultry tone says "Tell me what I want to hear."

He dips his hips low and grinds his erection over her sweaty navel. "AHHHH...Fiii..tt..zz. SHit".

"Sweet baby. Tell me."

"Give me that dick now."

Without a warning, he slams himself into her. They both groan and he gives her two deep thrusts then pull out. Her legs kick up and down in frustration. Before she could say anything, he slips his tongue in her hole. He stops abruptly and Olivia starts to squirt all over his face. He tries to catch it all and then licking his lips. His nose inhales the scent of her and then whispers "Good Pussy."

Her body shivers and waits for his next move. Secretly, she loved it when he took complete control. There was just something so sexy about him being all dominant and her being submissive to his every move.

"Olivia. You will wear this blindfold and I am going to fuck the living shit out of you."

She was a little nervous about being blindfolded because she hated being in the dark. She wanted to his glorious manhood slipping in and out of her pussy. It still amazes her how he just able to fit inside of her. She is so small and tight and he is so massive and thick. His tip was enough to send her over edge.

Fitz grabbed his dick and tapped his dick over slit. The vibrations caused her to hiss. This man knows how to make a girl go wild.

He decided not to tease her because she is on edge. He loved it when she squirts on his face. The fact that he has her all over his face gave me the satisfaction of having not only a lady but a freak in the bed. His veins were popping out and he didn't know if he could take not being inside of her.

He pressed his tip on her clit. "Ahh..ow...aaahh". He slipped his tip inside of her and held it there. Olivia had her eyes closed waiting for him to ram it inside of her but realized he was waiting for her to beg.

"Oh my fuck. Fitzgerald. I need that dick dammit. My pussy is quickening. She needs to be pleased before she loses her damn mind. I just wanna feel your cock in my stomach."

He slammed inside. "Fuck Liv. You are so tight." He slams back in and winces. His full length was being coating her juices and leaking down to his balls. It was the best feeling in the world having a tight ass pussy on a thick cock. Fitz would never get tired her or the taste.

"Move. Baby. MOOOVEE".

He positions himself comfortably and then starts going in hard. His butt muscles went tight and his arms supported himself from collapsing on top of her. Her breathes became quicker and faster. She hated the fact that her hands couldn't tug on his curls or leave red marks on his back. Her legs wrapped around his waist to give him a deeper angle.

Fitz knew she was coming because her legs wouldn't stop shaking. He was about to come and her screams motivated him to pound harder. Olivia could feel his balls slapping her and hear the claps. Her senses were heightening and she could imagine the smirk on his face. He loved how her breasts jiggled and he went down and bit down on a nipple hard.

"I AM CUUUOOMMIN..AHHH.. Don't stop. SHIT."

He moved her hips up and pounds faster. Sweat trickling down his back and the urge to smack her ass came over him. His hand left a mark when he slapped her right cheek.

"Oh yes. FUCK THAT SHIT UP."

He released his hold on her nipple and bites down on her shoulder. Her moans and screams fill his ears. He slips his thumb over her clit and she grinds herself. The feelings are too much for her and she explodes all over him. He continues his fast pace and empties his load.

Fitz rolls over and Olivia's body is still shaking.

"Fuck Fitz."

"Ready for a second round."

"Untie me first."

Depending on the response. I might make another chapter. Hope you enjoyed. Leave comments.

Thanks for READING!

XOXO


	2. Mile High Club

**Here's another chapter just for you guys. For the guest reviewer that said "The dialogue doesn't sound like them." Well the purpose of writing fan fictions is to explore different versions of the characters. Olivia and Fitz are horny people and I am pretty sure that if we had dialogue for Season 2 Episode 14 (the steamy sex scene in the CHURCH closet), Olivia would be a bit more aggressive and vulgar. If you still don't believe me, just allow her hand banging up against the wall do the talking.**

 **Please Enjoy!**

Olivia woke up and felt the tight grip on her thigh. A woman stood in front of her and impatiently taps her foot. Fitz leans over and whispers in her ear "She wants to know what you want to drink." Olivia looks at him and realizes that they are in plane and the lady is a flight attendant. She mumbles "Water. Thanks."

She looks around and sees that the plane is half empty and the passengers are Secret Service Agents. "Fitz. Where are we going?"

"Liv. You are alright? You seem lost."

"Tell me where we are going."

"I told you last night."

"I don't remember."

He smiles and his hand slowly moves closer to her wetness. "I guess you forget things when you have been fucked good."

"You didn't answer my question."

The pupils of his eyes dilated and his tongue licked his lips slowly. Olivia couldn't help but to moan because she found him so sexy. His fingers found her thong and tugged on it. "Not now. I am busy."

"Fitz. We are on an airplane. We can't."

"Oh yes we can. Now lift."

Olivia wouldn't lift her hips and shot Fitz a death glare. Fitz knew that her body was going to betray her mind. They both knew Fitz was going to have his way with her and that eventually she was going to beg him. Although Fitz knew this, he loved how she transitioned from confident and in control Olivia Pope to submissive and wild Liv.

"Olivia this is not the time to play cute." He bit her ear and his hot breathe tickled her neck. The small hairs in neck stood up. He smirked. _It was only a matter of time._ His other had a tight grip on her breast. His fingers enjoying the sensation of her nipple hardening. "You will regret disobeying me."

"It amazes me you have how high your sex drive is for an old man."

"Old man...eh. You definitely weren't complain when I was thrusting myself deep inside of you." Her pussy quivered. _Thrusting. Deep. Inside._ That's all she wanted. The feeling of him filling her. His voice so full of sex. She looks down to see her own hand running down her legs and other on his bulge.

"It amazes me the effect I leave on you." He moves over to her neck and suck on her skin. Her hand went straight for curls and pulled on them. "It amazes me how loud you moan my name in your sleep." His hand grips her right breast. "It amazes me that your mind and body are constantly fighting each other."

She moans "You have to stop that."

He bites her hard and she moans louder. Her hands cover her mouth and he laughs to himself. Hearing footsteps, he pulls away. The flight attendant comes back with their drinks and asks "Anything else Mr. President?"

Fitz smiles "No that will be all..."

"Jenny." Olivia notices that a few of her buttons became undone. She knew she smelt something but it was just desperation.

"Thanks Jenny." She leans over Olivia as if she didn't hear him dismiss her.

"Are you sure you don't want anything else? Another scotch or something sweet." Jenny's ass was in front of Olivia's face. She knew the bimbo liked him, who wouldn't. He has a smile to die for, his eyes are so gorgeous and thank god for his tongue. _OH GOD. "_ I don't know if you have seen the menu yet but it is really-"

Olivia pushed her ass out of her face and she stumbled back. "He said that will be all. Thanks Jenny but he's very satisfied. What would be more pleasant is for you to get your ass out of my face and leave us be."

Jenny was mortified and looked at Fitz to say something to her. Fitz couldn't help but to laugh and she felt embarrassed. Olivia stared at her, ready for her next move. Instead of saying something, Jenny ran back to her post. Fitz turned to look at Olivia but she wouldn't look him in the eye.

"Was that necessary?"

"Yes."

Silence. Fitz watched her sip on her water. He bent down to her ear. "Very satisfied?". She turned her head, the space between them. His breathe on her lips. _He's too close. Back away Olivia!_

"You think I am satisfied." His hand caress her cheek and his thumb traces her lips.

"You shouldn't lie sweet baby." He grinds himself into her hand. She groans. His length was begging for her touch.

"I didn't like her." Her grip tightened on him. He grunted.

"I don't like the fact that I can't find the zipper to your dress."

Olivia smiled. He still hasn't figured out that the dress is the type to slip on. She needed some type of power. It was unfair how he could utter a few words or touch and get her so bothered. Torture was her way to take control of things. As much she enjoyed, she couldn't hold out any longer. Fitz got up and disappeared to the front of the plane. She decided to go to the bathroom and freshen up.

Fitz came back and saw empty seats. He thought Liv was hiding so he walked up to her seat and just a giant wet spot. He took a good whiff and licked the seat. _Oh. She's ready._

He got back up and walked further towards the back of the plane. He stopped and heard some loud moans. She was in the bathroom. He charged towards the bathroom and opened the door.

Olivia was on the floor but with a vibrator in her hand. She looked up and saw Fitz. They maintain their eye contact and Olivia slipped it in. Fitz couldn't allow himself to watch her please herself. He believed the only his fingers, his length and his tongue should be the only things give her pleasure. Her back arched and the tension thick.

In a split second, Fitz roughly pulled her up off of the floor and took the vibrator out. She moans. "oooh I wasn't done with that." He lifted all of the arms to idle and slammed her down. She winced at the pain, her back was definitely going to be sore.

"Fitz. No."

He threw himself on top of her and grabbed her waist. The heat from their bodies were radiating of each other. "Stop resisting me. You will not win."

He bit her lip and lick it to soothe the sting. "That vibrator of yours is nothing compared to the real thing."

"Actually that vibrator is much better than you are."

Fitz chuckled to himself. _Oh she wants to play like that? Fine. Let's play._ He got up and unbutton his shirt. She sat up so she could get a good view.

"Get up Olivia."

She smiled. "No."

"No?".

"No."

He nodded his head and grabbed her by the elbows. His hands roams around to find her zipper and doesn't find one. He tore the dress apart. Exposed and shocked. Olivia threw the dress to the side. To Fitz's amazement, Olivia already took off her bra and underwear.

"Commando, I see."

She threw a challenging look that said 'what are you going to do about it.'

He sat down and bent her over his knee. Olivia positioned herself to get comfortable, she knew the drill.

"Now why do you bring me to this place huh? Why can't you behave?".

His left hand was on the small of her back and his right squeezing a cheek. Olivia moans. His hand goes the other cheek and smacks it. Her ass bounced up and down. The sight was a turn on and he just wanted to watch her do it again. He smacks it again.

"You like this?"

Olivia licked her lips and pressed her ass upward. "That's not answer." SMACK! "Oh shit Fitz. Yes I like."

His tongue licked her cheek. "Oooh babby."

He slipped a finger inside of the pussy. Her muscles holding on his fingers tight. "Damn you are tight."

"baby... I need you to move."

SMACK! "ow!".

"I will choose when and how you will be pleased."

SMACK!

"That was for saying No."

SMACK!

"This is for you denying me from what's mine."

SMACK!

His index finger flicks over her little bud. Juices flowing everywhere. "Hmm. Looks tasty. Wanna taste?".

He put his finger in front of mouth, to tease her. He took his index finger in his mouth. Loud noises and moans just made Olivia groan in pain. Every second she was getting wetter. Her climax was close but she had to hold as much as possible.

Smack!

"For leading me on."

Her back arched begging for more. She was close. The angle was really allowing to feel this incredible sensations. She needed more.

 _C'mon Fitz._

"Harder. oh please harder."

He slapped her hard and her body struggled to sit up. He positioned themselves so that she was sitting on his face.

"Fitz...I can't sit up... This is too much."

His tongue traced her lips. "Ah Fuck. Oh mmmhm." His tongue traced circles counterclockwise about five times all over, ignoring her slit. Her legs opened wider so that he has more access. His hand slid up to her hips and held her. His lips coated in her scent. She flicked on her nipples and hissed. His tongue stuck inside of her hole.

"oh Gawd. yess.. AHh ..YES. FUCK me..Oooh." She rocked her hips slowly and his tongue thrusted deeper inside. "Don't stop. ohh my pussy.. ugh yes."

He bit down on her bud and slipped three fingers inside. "OHH YESS!". She covered her mouth because she forgot that she was on a plane with his secret service.

"Tom and Hal have heard you before. Let go."

He curled his fingers and slowly pulled out. "FItz.. ahh " He thrusted them back in and she swiveled her hips faster. "Oh yes. Mmmm. God."

She grabbed on the seat and started bouncing to a rhythm. The sounds of her pussy and his fingers making contact only turned Olivia more. She sped up and her legs tremble. The heartbeat in her legs increased, sweat rolling off her chin. She was tired and knew she couldn't keep going. Her mind was on overload the things this man was doing to her.

"FUCK."

"C'mon baby I know you are almost there. Come for me."

He kissed her pussy and she hissed. "Oh Fitz..ah.. oh.. AH."

He kept pumping into her but his tongue licked her backwards. It was over for Olivia. Her inside were about to explode..She just needed..

"AHHHH. Oh shit."

He bit her and she explode everywhere. His face was showered with juices and white filling was oozing out. Guys have always told him that a cream pie is the best thing about sex. He didn't believe them until now, he definitely was getting a taste. He sucked on her skin and she squeals.

"It's your turn mister."

She got up and unbuckled his pants. She decided not to tease him because she needed him so badly. She successfully pulled his pants and boxers down simultaneously. His dick was so red and all of his veins looked like they were about to pop out. She bites his dick.

"Ow. Liv that fucking hurts."

"I'm a bad girl. What else do you expect from me?"

Before he could answer, his tip entered her mouth. She left him so speechless. He got too excited to notice that he already came in her mouth. Olivia walked away, looking for some clothes.

"You aren't done yet."

"Excuse me." Olivia whipped herself around. To her amazement, his erection got harder. His veins were dying for more of her touch. She walked over and kissed it. She hovered herself over him.

One.

Two.

Three.

"Ahhhhh!". Fitz slammed her down on him. A few moments of silence for both of them to just feel each other. For so long Olivia just wanted to be connected with him. Having sex with him was always a magical experience because he pushed her to different extremes. Looking in his eyes, she knew that they weren't fucking but making love.

"Baby I need you to move."

Olivia slowly swiveled her hips around in circles. Fitz tightened his grip on her hips and created a steady pace. He closed his eyes. Her fingernails dug into his chest. Her head was sprung back in pleasure and she allowed the moans to escape her mouth.

"Oh.. YEs. Hmmm.."

Her desire for him grew for inch of him filled her. Her fingers were dying to taste herself. While thrusting up and down, Olivia took her thumb and index finger circled her clit. His eyes opened and widened by he saw her sucking her own finger dry.

He moaned "Oh God."

She smiled and pulled out. "You wanna lick?".

"Yes."

"Yes what?".

"Ma'am. Yes ma'am?".

She grabbed his face. "Good boy". She laid herself on top of him and licked his lips. She kissed him softly and he pulled her closer. His hands were roaming everywhere and the kiss got heated when he slipped his index finger in her soaking wet pussy. His tongue invaded her mouth. There was this constant battle between the two tongues. Fitz was the first to pull away.

"Turn around."

Olivia turned herself away so that Fitz could admire her back side. She slipped herself back down on his length. Slow Thrusts. _Up. Down. Up. Down._ She loved this position so she could fully feel all him inside of her. The slow pace was really pissing Fitz off because he just wanted to deeply penetrate her. He took both of his hands and gripped her ass.

"Oh hmmmm.."

He slapped her cheek to encourage her to grow faster. Her walls started tightening up her walls around him. Her breathes became more heavy and the sensations were becoming to much for her. She found herself getting wetter because the excitement of getting caught and the aggressive side of Fitz she was experiencing. He grabbed her hands and stretched her back. Olivia was in pain but she was too busy, enjoying feeling him in her stomach.

"I- um.. FItz.. Oh god."

Fitz thrusted himself hard and faster. The sweat created from their bodies rolling onto their seats. Olivia's eyes were rolling to the back of her head because the vibrations were making her involuntarily shake. His dick was sending her into overdrive and once he hit her spot, she screamed from the top of lungs.

"OH FUUUUUCCKKKK. Ah..Ah...AHHHH".

He felt himself reaching his climax and continued his fast pace. He bit down on her shoulder as they both released together. He kept thrusting until he felt that he was completely undone. Olivia couldn't stop shaking. His hand massaged her clit to soothe her but instead she squirted all of over him.

"Now I am satisfied." Fitz licking up the rest of her juices on his hand.

Olivia got up and cleaned herself up. "I need clothes to wear."

"So."

"What do you mean so?".

Fitz walked up to her until he had her up against the wall. "You didn't think I was done with you just yet. Did you?".

Olivia had her mouth gaped open. She was speechless. Fitz smiled and continued "Oh that's cute. I am not going to stop until you get tired of orgasms and I have you all the ways I want you in the car, shower, table, desk, chair, the floor-".

Olivia cuts him off "Stop. No more sex.. I can't take it."

"I am very powerful man. I always get what I want."

His eyes darkened. She tried to move but his body was pressed up against hers, leaving no space between them.

"I can't breathe."

"I will move as soon as you say yes."

Olivia stood there for two minutes. Tortured by his hungry eyes studying her face, his fingers roaming all over her body and his erection growing harder each second. She felt her wetness rolling down her thighs.

"OK. Fine".

"I knew you see it my way."

Fitz walked away and searched for his clothes.

"Get yourself cleaned up. We are leaving 15 minutes. Not a minute later."

 **I know it has been awhile but I had so many positive reviews. I wanted to make sure that this one was equally as good or better than the first. I will keep posting a series of one shots for y'all. Thanks for reviewing.**

 **Leave comments. I love them!**

 **XOXO**

 **Hopeless Star24**


	3. SEXATHON

"Oh Fitz fuck me right up against this wall." Olivia hurriedly try to find the zipper to her dress in the darkness. Fitz kept distracting her by kissing and biting on her neck. All night he has been waiting to pounce on her for wearing this dress that left her entire back out and high slit on her left thigh. The material of pants was irritating his tight erection and it was not helping that she was vibrating on him.

"Dammit Olivia." Trying to push her hips away from him but she thrusted herself deeper into him for a slow grind. "Stop fucking teasing me."

"Give me what I want."

"No."

"No?".

"No."

"Press the damn button."

"Okay Fine."

Fitz fished in his pocket and pressed the button three times. Olivia started shaking uncontrollably and tried to pull her underwear off but Fitz held her arms up.

"Fiiittt- yoou knooow...fuck."

Fitz smiled. "Yes I know how to fuck."

Liv groaned. "Nooo. Fiittzz.. stoppp..ahh".

"Stop what?".

"4 clicks."

"Oh.. you mean the remote."

Olivia nodded her head. She lost control over her body and couldn't think. The vibrations were too strong and awakening all of her muscles. Her thighs were sweating and every time she moved to get away for the vibrations, there was shock of electricity. Everything was hot and slippery and the more she fought it, the stronger they got. Her heels scratched up against the floor and her panties soaked with the uncontrollable pleasure leaking out of her flower. She rubbed herself up against the material up and down with her eyes closed. Fitz struggled to keep her arms up as she allowing herself to enjoy the sensations that were going throughout her body. Her body was hot to the touch and sweat began to perspire on her face. His ears couldn't believe the inhuman sounds she was making because it didn't sound anything close to the woman he had made love to before. Her face was turned up with pleasure and pain. Her hips sway in circles and she couldn't tell anymore if her panties and legs were soaked with her wetness or sweat. She was about to release, she felt the build up INSIDE OF HER, everything started to SPIN, her hands were aching to grab on to something, ANYTHING, her lips started to feel her cum coming out of her, the pace of grinding increased, she gave EVERYTHING SHE HAD, HER BREATHE UNEVEN AND HER LEGS WERE SO FUCKING TIGHT, she screamed and then-

 **4 HOURS BEFORE**

Fitz held Olivia in his arms as they were looking at each other in the mirror. There was a peaceful silence between the two, just fully appreciating what they had in front of each other. Happiness. Fitz got lost in the way that Olivia looked at him and Olivia couldn't contain the fact that she was so happy with him.

Olivia let go and started to make up the bed. "Babe we got to get ready for Cyrus's dinner party."

Fitz, on the opposite end, straightened out the sheets. "No it's not Cyrus's dinner party, it's our goddaughter's formal dinner party."

"Do you hear yourself right now?". She threw a pillow at him.

He chuckled at himself."Yeah. Cy has lost his mind with the over the top parties for Baby Ella."

"Ever since James died."

"Yeah".

Silence. Liv spaces out and Fitz starts to worry. He knows she is thinking about Jake and her father. He stands in front of her and lifts her face to meet his eyes.

"What are you going to wear?".

"Hmmm.. I don't know. Choose a number. One or Two."

"Wait.. Why don't you try both of them on for me?". He smiles devilishly.

"Uh.. No I need to do my hair and makeup."

He pulls her tighter to his body. "I can at least see what you are gonna wear underneath?".

"Depends."

"On?".

"If you promise that you will get turned on and convince me to let you in the shower?".

"Two sets of hands are better than one." He slides his hands to grip her butt. "Plus I can get those hard to reach places."

Her eyes caught the glimpse of desire in his eyes. "That was a test. You failed. Go get dressed in the other room".

Fitz whines "Not even a peak." She starts pushing him out of the room. "Liv, I have to get my clothes."

"I already laid them out in the other room now go." Fitz turned around defeated and went to the other room.

 **PRESENT TIME**

Then- The vibrations stop. Olivia opened her eyes in bewilderment. Fitz lets go of her arms and she huffs in frustration.

"What the FUCK?".

"I finally found how to turn it off." Olivia stares at him and pushes away.

"Bullshit." Olivia tries to catch her breathe. Fitz observes her and notices that her juices keep rolling down her legs.

"You shouldn't have given me the remote."

"I fucking hate you." She stumbles to find something to hold on. Fitz pulls her back to him and bends over. Olivia can't contain the moans escape her lips because his erection pressing her asshole. Fitz smiles and whispers into her ear "Don't say things you don't mean, Pope." He hits her ass hard and she screams.

"Shit."

Fitz unzips her dress and watch it fall. Olivia turns slowly and pulls his face close to hers. Fitz didn't know what she was doing because of how dark it was but he could feeling her smile. Olivia lunged forward and pushed him down to the floor. Fitz groaned at the contact of his back made to the floor. She aggressively unbutton his shirt while kissing him. He couldn't focus with her tongue in his mouth so he search for the remote. He kept kissing her back and clicked the button. Olivia stop immediately and started to gyrate on him.

"Yooouu ggonna playy ddiirty-Oh god. Yyyyess. uh Fuck. lleetts.. oh god .. Lets play."

Olivia kept shaking while she unbuttoned his pants. She allmost ripped off his pants and slapped his face. She slammed her hips onto his boxers. Fitz let out a huge moaned. "Liv. FUckk.. Stop, I am gonna. SHit. I am." Olivia grabbed the remote in his hand and shut it off. Fitz tried to thrust up to her to have his release but Liv had other plans. She touched herself through her panties and rubbed her liquids onto his dick. Before he could get a word out, she took him in fully. "DAMMIT LIV." Fitz tried his hardest to get her to stop her mouth from clamping down on his dick but she wouldn't move. When she finally released him, she took all of her spit and rubbed him good up and down.

She swirl her tongue around his balls while gripping him in her hard as hard as she could. Fitz kept thrust his hips up in frustration. He suddenly stopped when he released that it was his time to be punished. Cum was rolling down his dick and Olivia observed it fall. Right before it hit his balls, she lunged her tongue and sucked on it hard. "Shit Liv." She licked up to his tip and sucked on it also. She swallowed and whispered to his dick "Yum."

She jumped on top of him and grinded her hips hard on to him. Fitz was about to lose his mind because every hip swivel made her wetter. He could feel everything and his hands helped her hips to move faster. She used the remote and started bouncing on him. Feeling sexier than ever, she gripped her nipples and played with her hair. The couple both moan after each other and bit their lips trying to contain the immense pleasure they were experiencing.

Fitz felt that familiar build and closed his eyes. Olivia jumped off immediately and positioned that her head was at his dick and her wet pussy in front his face. He pressed her to his mouth and started licking. Olivia howled loudly because his tongue was guiding her panties to hit her g spot. She sped her hips eagerly and sucked on his dicks. She kept moaning while sucking him off, Fitz on the other hand was enjoying her taste in his mouth. He kept her cumming his mouth and enjoy the large amounts of her all over his mouth and face. She couldn't suck him anymore so she started to slap his dick on her face. Fitz stopped for second to figure out what she was doing. She took her panties and placed them over his throbbing penis. He started to panic and desperately wanted to her inside of him.

She pressed the remote twice and instantaneously Fitz starts shaking uncontrollably. Liv smiled because he finally understood what he was doing to her by teasing her all damn night. Fitz tried his hard not to cum but her hands kept moved up and down. She moved to the other side so that when he came it would be her mouth. She opened her mouth greedily and threatened "You better fucking come in my mouth." She kept her mouth wide opened as he kept thrusting into her vibrating hand. Olivia opened her legs wide as she took her left hand finger herself. She found his tortured face so sexy and wanted to match his feelings. She pressed four fingers to her clit hard and shook as fast as she could. She was gonna cum for the thousandth time that night and he felt his cum shoot through him.

"Liv.. I am gonna."

"Go ahead baby. Oh do it. Ugh my pussy can feeling it. AHH FUck. fiiit-"

Fitz took over and jacked off at lightening speed. Olivia kept slapping her clit and screamed 'yes'. Fitz grunted and one final hard thrust, his cum shot to her nose, her hair, her eyes and her breasts. Olivia was getting a shower and there was no place on her face that missed. Fitz calmed himself down and it looked at her in astonishment because she enjoyed being covered in his seed and that he never that a man could cum that much during foreplay. Olivia was drunk in his sex and smiled at him naughtily. She took some him and rubbed it into her swollen tits, then to her mouth and finally in the place that she wants to be touched the most. Olivia grabbed her own panties and started to suck on the material. Fitz smiled and jumped on her.

 **Ladies and Gentlemen, this is just part one. Part 2, well... it's gonna get a lot hotter (hopefully). I love reading your reviews, you guys are AMAZING.**

 **Also, if you want to heighten the experience... I am recommending audio while reading.**

XOXO


End file.
